


You're a Pilot, Aren't You?

by MandoKain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and my smol beb Bodhi Rook, idek, ish, just love me, this is some cute fluff shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/pseuds/MandoKain
Summary: Bodhi's ship was blown up on Scarif. Cassian decides to fix this.





	

"Bodhi! Come here a moment." 

 

The pilot looked up and over to where Cassian was calling him and made his way over. "What is it?" 

"I need your advice," Cassian sighed. 

"My advice? On what?" Bodhi took a seat on the couch beside Cassian. They are in one of the Base's small sitting rooms, a quiet, out of the way place. It was a nice place to be if you wanted to get away from the noise of everywhere else. 

Cassian pulled up something on a datapad and showed it to him. It was a selection of ships the rebellion used, labeled by type and color. "I've been instructed to choose a ship for one of our new pilots. I don't know what to give them, though." He looked over at Bodhi. "Which one do you think is best?" Bodhi held out a hand, and Cassian gave him the datapad so he could look at each model more closely. Bodhi examined each one with careful attention, wanting to help Cassian make the best decision. The ship's descriptions also had their specs–speed, maneuverability, storage space, firepower–so it took him a bit to get through them all. There was one B-wing, three X-wings, an A-wing, and two Y-wings. 

"Well, I know the X-wing is the most popular," Bodhi eventually reasoned. "Personally, I love the A-wing. Better maneuvering than the X-wing, and it's smaller. But again, the X-wing is the more popular, and there's more choice there. Find out what color they like," he shrugged. 

"Thank you," Cassian smiled. "That is sound advice." Bodhi smiled back, pleased to be of help.

* * *

 

 "Slow down, Cassian!"

"It is an emergency, Bodhi, you must hurry!" At that, Bodhi sped up. He hadn't realized it was an emergency. They ran around the corner into the docking bay, where Cassian skidded to a halt. 

"What? What is it?" He looked around wildly. He didn't see anyone else rushing around. There were only a few ships in the bay.

"This way." Cassian pulled him across the floor toward the middle. They were approaching a ship, the A-wing Bodhi had noted when Cassian had asked his advice. He frowned. 

"Is there something wrong with the ship?" 

"We want you to look it over, just make sure it's up to scratch." 

"Oh. Of course." Bodhi's slight smile was artificial. He was envious of this shiny who would be getting this ship, but he was happy to look over it. Bodhi made his way inside to look over the controls. He checked the steering, the landing gear, the nav controls. They were similar to TIE fighter controls, and he was more familiar with them. He finished up and brushed off his hands. "It looks to be in perfect working order. Your new pilot will be very happy with it, I think." 

"I would certainly hope so." Bodhi jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to see Mon Mothma standing behind him with a smile. He gave a salute. She nodded a relief, and he lowered his hand. "You like it, Bodhi?" 

"I... think it'll serve the new pilot excellently," he told her, trying to keep the envy from his voice. "Why did you ask me specifically to look over it, Ma'am?" 

"Cassian didn't tell you?" 

"I'm lost," Bodhi frowned. He looked over to Cassian, who was now broadly grinning. Bodhi's frown deepened, and he looked between the captain, the ship, and Mon Mothma, then back to the ship, then back at Cassian as understanding dawned. Cassian nodded, and the smile that grew on Bodhi's face mirrored Cassian's own. "Me?" 

"Of course!" Cassian hugged him. "You didn't think you'd be a pilot without a ship, did you?" 

"Well, I- I figured I'd be a cargo pilot, again," Bodhi confessed as he pulled away. "You really mean-" 

"Yes," Mon Mothma smiled. "This is your ship, Bodhi." Bodhi beamed and bowed. 

"Thank you, Ma'am." 

"Thank Cassian. He told us which ship to reserve for you." She nodded and turned away. Bodhi turned back to Cassian and hugged him again, tightly. 

"Thank you," he whispered. Cassian hugged him tightly back. 

"You are welcome, my friend." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this because I needed an excuse to make Bodhi happy, and also to beat the Jyn/Krennic tag. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
